


Possibly not the best of birthday presents

by LupaDracolis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/pseuds/LupaDracolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dirk and Hal's imaginations run away from them, and what could have been several potential stabbings are only just averted.</p>
<p>(Note: No real robots were harmed in the making.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibly not the best of birthday presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diohol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diohol/gifts).



 

 


End file.
